


When Cynthia knew

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Series: Cyndia & Mclennon Stuff [2]
Category: Bandom, The Beatles (Band), The Wings (Band)
Genre: (thnxs tom petty), COS I AM STUPID, F/F, F/M, IDK OK, LET ME DIE IN PEACE, M/M, NOW I'M FREE, YEAH I'M FREE, free falling, hello stupid im dad, idk why, im too tired to do this, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Cynthia and John after The Beatles
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, Cynthia Lennon/Linda McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Series: Cyndia & Mclennon Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711576
Kudos: 6





	When Cynthia knew

**Author's Note:**

> Cynda/ McLennon post Beatles.
> 
> Please Comment.
> 
> I do not own anything.

When Cynthia bought Wild Life she told John it was simply to check out the competition.

When John bought Wild Life he told Cynthia it was to see how terrible Paul had become.

When Cynthia listened to the Wings on repeat she told John it was because there was nothing else- in spite of the recent release of Hunky Dory.

When John listened to the Wings on repeat he told Cynthia that it was because he needed to get his head around how awful they were.

But John knew Cynthia.

And Cynthia knew John.

They both spent silent, lonely, empty nights, missing their lost lovers. They would both close their eyes when either of the singers sang, as though they could pretend nothing happened, pretend the words were for them and only them. They could pretend the world still had colour and light, that they weren’t left falling in the dark.

Because John still needed Paul. And Cynthia still needed Linda. But they didn't, couldn't, have them and so all four were left

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

**Author's Note:**

> THE FOOL ON THE HILL SEES THE SUN GOING DOWN....
> 
> Also in case ypu didn't know Wild Life was the Wings debut album.
> 
> Thanks though and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.
> 
> NOW I'M FREE FREE FALLLIIINNNGGG


End file.
